marvelcinematicuniversefandomcom-20200213-history
Alexander Pierce
|gender = Male |DOB = August 18, 1936 |DOD = Early 2014 |clearance = Level 10, Alpha |title = World Security Council Secretary (formerly) |affiliation = (formerly) (formerly) *Winter Soldier Program *Project Insight World Security Council (formerly) |movie = Captain America: The Winter Soldier Avengers: Endgame |tv series = Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (mentioned) |comic = Captain America: Civil War Prelude Captain America: Civil War Prelude Infinite Comic (mentioned) Black Widow Prelude (flashbacks) |web series = WHiH Newsfront (mentioned) |actor = Robert Redford |status = Deceased}} Secretary Alexander Goodwin Pierce was one of HYDRA's leaders and its top undercover operative inside the , S.H.I.E.L.D., and the World Security Council. He commanded the HYDRA forces within S.H.I.E.L.D., working to create the Project Insight that would have given HYDRA absolute control over the world, inciting the HYDRA Uprising. His plan was stopped by Captain America, Black Widow, Falcon, Maria Hill, and Nick Fury during the Battle at the Triskelion, in which Pierce was killed by Fury. Biography Early Career State Department . He said peace wasn't an achievement, it was a responsibility. See, it's stuff like this that gives me trust issues.|Nick Fury|Captain America: The Winter Soldier}} Alexander Goodwin Pierce was born on August 18, 1936. His father served in the . He went to have a niece and had at least one child, a daughter. for his bravery]] While working for the State Department, a hostage situation in Bogotá caused Alexander Pierce to meet Nick Fury, who successfully saved the hostages, including Pierce's daughter. Pierce had hoped to win the situation through negotiation, but Fury disagreed. Disobeying direct orders, Fury ordered a military operation that rescued the hostages before they were to be killed. The episode in Bogotá caused a shift in Pierce's attitudes toward diplomacy, and soon after he was recruited by HYDRA. Due to his achievements, Pierce was once nominated for the . However, possibly to occult his true allegiance, Pierce declined the prize, quoting that peace wasn't an achievement but a responsibility. This action gained him Fury's trust.Captain America: The Winter Soldier Head of S.H.I.E.L.D. By the 1980s, Pierce held the rank of Undersecretary of the World Security Council, and ordered the release of Werner Reinhardt who was sentenced to life imprisonment by Peggy Carter in 1945. Reinhardt was released from the Rat and moved by HYDRA's moles in S.H.I.E.L.D. to his old fortress in Austria.Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D.: 2.08: The Things We Bury Gideon Malick saw the potential of Pierce, and considered having him as a partner on his quest to bring Hive back from Maveth, but Malick considered Pierce to be too bloodthirsty.Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D.: 3.09: Closure After being promoted to Secretary, Pierce chose Fury to be the Director of S.H.I.E.L.D., having been impressed by Fury's actions years prior in Bogotá. He also met Melinda May, one of S.H.I.E.L.D.'s best agents.Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D.: 1.19: The Only Light in the Darkness Battle of New York ]] Following the Battle of New York, accompanied by several HYDRA operatives posing as S.H.I.E.L.D. agents, Pierce headed to the Stark Tower after the Chitauri were all defeated. Once there, while Jasper Sitwell and his STRIKE operatives went to retrieve Loki's Scepter to be studied by List, Pierce demanded the Avengers that Loki and the Tesseract were to be relinquished to them, especially the latter as it had been S.H.I.E.L.D.'s property for years. thumb|250px|left|Pierce argues over the [[Tesseract]] This led to a heated discussion with Thor, who felt necessary to take the Tesseract back to Asgard as Loki, because he had to be punished by Odin due to being an Asgardian war criminal.Avengers: Endgame However, Pierce's attempts to secure both ended in naught, as Thor succeeded in retaining custody of the Tesseract and returned it, along with himself and Loki, to Asgard.The Avengers Project Insight World Security Council Meetings ]] As the Secretary of the World Security Council, Pierce started to use his influence and the database that housed the mind of Arnim Zola to develop Project Insight, outwardly an operation involving three heavily armed Helicarriers and network of targeting satellites that were allegedly supposed to form a security network to protect the United States of America. In truth, HYDRA actually desired to use them to target and kill approximately 20 million people selected by Arnim Zola's algorithm, any individual which was deemed to pose a threat to HYDRA's new world order. Pierce was in regular contact with John Garrett as Project Insight developed. Attack on Nick Fury 's attack]] Pierce had a meeting with the World Security Council discussing the response to the hijacking of the Lemurian Star by Georges Batroc. When Rockwell suggested that the French were involved Pierce corrected him about the fact that Batroc was Algerian before discussing how this was one attack and suggested that the Council were being threatened too easily by such attacks. ]] The meeting was interrupted by Nick Fury who privately asked Pierce to delay Project Insight due to Fury's need to ensure there was no risk with the operation. Pierce was at first reluctant as he noted that such a request would require a subcommittee hearing, but Fury argued that if there was a risk it would be worth the extra work. Pierce agreed as long as Fury promised to convince Iron Man visit his niece's birthday party. When Pierce learned that the hijacking of the Lemurian Star was actually planned by Nick Fury in order to recover the confidential files related to the Project Insight, Pierce deployed the Winter Soldier to kill him with apparent success. Hunting Captain America ]] Following Fury's apparent demise, Pierce had a meeting with Sharon Carter before meeting with Captain America to discuss the attack. Pierce revealed to Rogers how S.H.I.E.L.D. had captured and questioned Georges Batroc and discovered from him that Nick Fury was responsible for the hijacking of the Lemurian Star and that Fury had bugged Rogers' apartment. Pierce spoke to Rogers about his own history with Fury and how a mission to rescue hostages in Bogotá had led to Fury's promotion to the head of S.H.I.E.L.D. discussing Nick Fury]] When Rogers refused to reveal why Fury had been in his apartment the night he died, Pierce realized that Rogers was hiding something from him, likely meaning that his plans were under threat due to something Fury may have said to him. As Rogers left Pierce told him that he would find out the truth before he deployed corrupt STRIKE agents to capture Rogers, who overpowered the agents and escaped before going undercover along with Black Widow. a target]] As the attack on Rogers was seen by all of the S.H.I.E.L.D. Agents inside the Triskelion, Pierce called a meeting with the staff, many of whom, including Sharon Carter, were questioning why Rogers had become a target. As Jasper Sitwell's reasons were not being listened to, Pierce came down in person and revealed to the agents that Rogers was withholding information about Director Fury's death which made him an enemy of S.H.I.E.L.D.. ]] When the World Security Council demanded an update on the situation, Pierce tried to explain himself but found his job on the line. When Rogers and Romanoff's location was given away by the use of an encoded hard drive, Pierce sent the STRIKE team to capture them, only for them to fail. They were later located in Camp Lehigh, so Pierce made the call to destroy the base, with Rogers, Romanoff and the HYDRA computer program housing the consciousness of Arnim Zola inside. Using the Winter Soldier ]] When Pierce learned that Captain America and Black Widow had survived the explosion and escaped yet again, he gave the Winter Soldier the assignment to assassinate Rogers and Romanoff. During his conversation with the Winter Soldier, Pierce's housemaid Renata entered; knowing that no one could know about Pierce's relationship with the assassin, Pierce shot and killed Renata in cold blood. in his home]] Rogers was able to capture Jasper Sitwell, who revealed all of Pierce's plans with Project Insight, so Pierce gave a second order for Sitwell to be killed as well. After a battle on the streets of Washington, D.C., STRIKE teams managed to capture Rogers, Romanoff and Sam Wilson, but they were soon extracted from custody by an undercover Maria Hill. ]] Pierce met with the Winter Soldier at the Ideal Federal Savings Bank to make him report the failures of his mission to kill Rogers; however, the Winter Soldier was unstable due to seemingly remembering Rogers from a past life. When the Winter Soldier noted that he felt he knew Rogers from some long lost memory, Pierce tried to convince him that it was simply because he had encountered him during the Attack on Nick Fury, but the Winter Soldier remained unconvinced and seemed to continue questioning how he knew Rogers. to suffer]] When Pierce tried both beating and talking to the Winter Soldier to try to stable him and failed, he tried to reason with him by commenting on how his work as the key assassin for HYDRA had helped shape mankind for the better over the years and his continued work would still help them. When this failed, Pierce ordered Winter Soldier's mind to be wiped to be ready for his next mission. He left as the Winter Soldier screamed in pain. Battle at the Triskelion ]] Pierce proceeded with his plan to invited the World Security Council into the Triskelion to witness the beginning of Project Insight, but as S.H.I.E.L.D. prepared to deploy the Helicarriers, Captain America with Maria Hill and Falcon infiltrated the Triskelion and revealed by loudspeaker the truth behind HYDRA's plans and Pierce's true loyalty, and prompted every clean agent to stand up against HYDRA. ]] While Rogers and Wilson infiltrated the Helicarriers to modify their programming to change the targets from the people selected by Zola's algorithm to the Helicarriers themselves, Pierce found himself being threatened by the Council who were now prepared to stand against him. However, Jack Rollins and a STRIKE team entered the room and took the Council hostage while Brock Rumlow ensured the Helicarriers launched. ]] Pierce tried to show Singh and the other Council members his point of view, but they refused to listen. Seeing that Singh would not stand with him, Pierce took Rollins' gun and prepared to execute him, however Black Widow suddenly revealed she had infiltrated the Triskelion by impersonating Hawley of the World Security Council by using a Photostatic Veil. Romanoff quickly defeated STRIKE and captured Pierce. 's efforts]] With Pierce now seemingly defenseless, he watched as Romanoff began to leak all of S.H.I.E.L.D.'s files and history onto the internet for the entire world to see, however, Pierce tried to stop her by noting that if she did then her own past would also be revealed, including her violent history as an assassin. Romanoff refused to listen and Pierce noted that she needed two high-level members to finish her plan, she explained back up was coming. ]] Much to Pierce's surprise, the back up turned out to be Nick Fury, who had survived his assassination attempt. Fury confronted Pierce about his plan and questioned why he had ever made him the head of S.H.I.E.L.D., Pierce explained it was simply because he was the most ruthless man he had ever met and was the best at his job. Pierce suggested that S.H.I.E.L.D. and HYDRA did, in fact, share the same enemies and they needed the courage to take the step to destroy them, which Fury refused to do. ]] Pierce was forced by Black Widow to help her and Fury to unlock every single one of S.H.I.E.L.D./HYDRA's secrets and upload them to the Internet. Although Pierce mocked their efforts as he claimed that Fury's password had been deleted, Fury revealed that he was still able to use his blind eye under his eyepatch to unlock the system and complete their plan, much to Pierce's disdain as he watched the intel begin trending online. Destruction of Project Insight With his plans in ruins and all of S.H.I.E.L.D.'s and HYDRA's secrets released to the world, Pierce made a desperate attempt for freedom and executed the World Security Council members, except for Black Widow, by detonating a miniature bomb that he had given to them disguised as an access chip. He then ordered Romanoff and Nick Fury to lay down their weapons and allow him to escape to the helicopter. 's failure]] As Pierce watched from the window, he witnessed Captain America's plans succeed as the Project Insight Helicarriers began firing upon each other, destroying them before they could unleash their planned massacre. Pierce used the threat of the bomb on Black Widow's clothes to force Fury to let him go. As he was leaving, Fury informed him that he would have once taken a bullet for Pierce; in response, Pierce jokingly threatened that Fury would again. ]] Refusing to allow such a dangerous enemy to escape, Romanoff used a Taser Disk to short out the bomb and knock herself unconscious, leaving Pierce momentarily shocked and defenseless. This gave Fury the opportunity to fatally shoot Pierce twice in the chest, knocking him back through a glass wall. As he lay in a pile of broken glass and his own blood, Pierce spoke his final words, "Hail HYDRA," and died moments before Helicarrier IN-01 destroyed the Triskelion with him inside. Legacy HYDRA's Exposure Following the Battle at the Triskelion, the death of Pierce, as well as the destruction of the Triskelion and the reveal of all of HYDRA's secrets to the public, was reported to Baron Wolfgang von Strucker by Doctor List on the HYDRA Research Base at Sokovia. However, von Strucker assured List that it wasn't HYDRA's end and they had the Scepter to counterattack Captain America and the Avengers.Captain America: The Winter Soldier Mid-credits Scene A news report confirmed Pierce's death too, describing him as a particular individual who seemed to have been involved instrumental in orchestrating the Battle at the Triskelion, causing Brock Rumlow to defect from HYDRA and become an independent terrorist.Captain America: Civil War Prelude Infinite Comic In 2016, Pierce was called "one of the most controversial figures of our time" by WHiH World News.AVENGERS IMPACT: A WHIH Newsfront Special Report Time Heist Confrontation with the Avengers and Thor]] In an alternate 2012, in the aftermath of the Battle of New York, Pierce arrived at Stark Tower with several HYDRA operatives under the guise of S.H.I.E.L.D. agents as per the original timeline. Intending to acquire Loki, the Scepter and the Tesseract, Pierce demanded the Avengers to hand it to them. However, the 2012 versions of Thor and Tony Stark argued with Pierce, as Thor noted that Loki, an Asgardian war criminal, must be served justice on Asgard. 's heart attack]] Pierce refused to listen to Thor and demanded Stark to handle Loki and the artifacts to S.H.I.E.L.D., even having a small scuffle with Stark over the Tesseract's briefcase. Suddenly, 2012's Stark fell into cardiac arrest, caused by Ant-Man. As Pierce and several of the surrounding agents tended to the dying Stark, requesting medical attention, 2023's Stark took possession of the Tesseract, only to be knocked aside by 2012's Hulk and causing the Tesseract to fall into Loki's hands. The surrounding onlookers, including Pierce, were aghast when Loki suddenly vanished, after teleporting away and escaping from S.H.I.E.L.D. confinement. Personality As a high ranking member of S.H.I.E.L.D., Pierce was respected by many of his subordinates, including Nick Fury. That respect was gained by decades of service in S.H.I.E.L.D., fighting for and promoting international stability and worldwide peace. However, beneath the exterior of a good man, Pierce was actually a loyal agent of HYDRA who was able to cleverly hide his true goals in order to gain the trust of others. Always calm and collected during dangerous situations, Pierce showed no physical stamina or skill, but he was still one of HYDRA's most valuable operatives because of his extraordinary position within S.H.I.E.L.D., the United States Government, and the World Security Council. Maybe his greatest talent was his ability to present his actions as if they were for the good of the mankind, while he was actually pushing S.H.I.E.L.D.'s operations in the right direction to serve HYDRA's goals. As a member of HYDRA, Pierce was a ruthless master manipulator who showed a complete lack of morality or remorse. To ensure HYDRA's global domination, he rallied S.H.I.E.L.D. into pursuing Captain America so he could trick the World Security Council into activating Project Insight undisturbed. He was no stranger to killing and could murder without batting an eye as he did with his housekeeper and with the World Security Council. Pierce no doubt held a great amount of pride for his leadership position within HYDRA as after his true loyalty was exposed by Captain America via loudspeaker to all of S.H.I.E.L.D he made no attempt whatsoever to deny the Captain's revelation and showed very quickly that it was indeed the truth. Like any good spy, Pierce also knew how to act in the necessary situations, such as when Iron Man suffered a heart attack after the Battle of New York due to the machinations of his 2023 future self and Ant-Man, leading Pierce to kneel down to help Stark and call for a doctor despite their initial fight for the custody of Tesseract and Loki. He appeared to be somewhat abusive towards his minions, slapping the Winter Soldier for failure to kill Captain America, although this was more likely to snap him out of his trance. However, he did have somewhat of a comical edge, asking if Nick Fury would arrange to have Iron Man attend his niece's birthday party, and offering milk when the Winter Soldier appeared in his house. Even in his final moments, Pierce pledged his loyalty with his final words being "Hail HYDRA". Abilities *'Master Spy': Pierce used his great abilities as a spy to infiltrate the World Security Council, S.H.I.E.L.D., and the United States Government, all while ensuring that the only people who knew about it were within HYDRA. *'Marksman': Pierce is skilled in the use of firearms, particularly pistols. He shot and killed Renata and later threatened the World Security Council with his sidearm. Equipment Weapons *' ': Pierce used this pistol to shoot and kill his housemaid Renata. *' ': Pierce used this pistol to threaten the members of the World Security Council. Other Equipment *'Explosive Security Badges': Pierce had used these miniature explosives, disguised as security badges, to kill World Security Council members Singh, Yen, and Rockwell, and attempted to use it to kill Black Widow. Facilities ]] *'Triskelion': As the member of World Security Council and the Undersecretary of S.H.I.E.L.D., Pierce had his own office at the S.H.I.E.L.D. headquarters in Washington, D.C. Possessing the algorithm from Arnim Zola, Pierce started the Project Insight at the Triskelion in order to eliminate the most dangerous targets for HYDRA. Before the launch of the Project, Pierce invited the fellow councilmen to the Triskelion, however, Captain America exposed that S.H.I.E.L.D. was compromised by HYDRA led by Pierce. Pierce threatened to kill the councilmen before he was stopped by Black Widow who intended to expose HYDRA conspiracy. As Nick Fury suddenly appeared in front of Pierce, he killed the councilmen and attempted to leave the Triskelion with Romanoff, however, was killed by Fury. ]] *'Ideal Federal Savings Bank': Pierce used HYDRA assets to establish the secret compound in Washington, D.C. beneath the abandoned bank building where he kept the Winter Soldier. Following the Battle of Washington, D.C., Pierce visited the Winter Soldier at the compound, demanding the report about the incident. As Pierce figured that he started remembering Steve Rogers and his former life, he ordered scientists to wipe out the Winter Soldier's memory with Memory Suppressing Machine. Relationships Family *Father *Daughter *Niece Allies *Mama Fury *HYDRA - Subordinates **Daniel Whitehall † **Gideon Malick † **Arnim Zola † **List † **Bucky Barnes/Winter Soldier (while under HYDRA control) **John Garrett † **STRIKE ***Brock Rumlow † ***Jack Rollins **Grant Ward † **Russo † **Hauer Enemies *S.H.I.E.L.D. - Former Subordinates **Nick Fury - Former Friend and Killer **Maria Hill **Sharon Carter **Phil Coulson † **Melinda May **Rivera *Avengers **Steve Rogers/Captain America - Former Subordinate **Tony Stark/Iron Man † **Thor **Natasha Romanoff/Black Widow † - Former Subordinate and Attempted Victim **Clint Barton/Hawkeye - Former Subordinate **Bruce Banner/Hulk **Scott Lang/Ant-Man (alternate timeline) *Loki † *Georges Batroc *Renata † - Victim *Jasper Sitwell † - Former Subordinate *World Security Council - Former Allies **Hawley **Yen † - Victim **Singh † - Victim **Rockwell † - Victim *Sam Wilson/Falcon Appearances Trivia *In the comics, Alexander Pierce is a S.H.I.E.L.D. field agent and the leader of one of the three teams of Caterpillars. **The MCU version of the character is an amalgamation of the character with Aleksander Lukin, the Winter Soldier's handler. *Pierce shares his birthday with Robert Redford. *Pierce is shown to have spaghetti sauce in his refrigerator. This is a reference to Robert Redford famously working with . *Pierce mentions his father served in the during World War II. Robert Redford portrayed WWII paratrooper in the 1977 film , albeit of the . Behind the Scenes *Alexander Pierce in the Marvel Cinematic Universe is the second live-action incarnation of the character, following an incarnation portrayed by . *Robert Redford was cast as Alexander Pierce partly as an homage to his roles in 1970s thrillers such as .'Iron Man 3' kicks off Marvel's Phase Two: New images and revelations in build-up to 'Avengers 2' -- EXCLUSIVE Anthony and Joe Russo described Redford as "an acting legend playing a villainous role" akin to in .Captain America: The Winter Soldier - Audio Commentary *There are rumors that in the earlier drafts of Ant-Man, a young Alexander Pierce was featured along Howard Stark, Peggy Carter and Arnim Zola meeting Hank Pym at S.H.I.E.L.D.Here Are Potential ‘Ant-Man’ Cameos Linking it to the Marvel Cinematic Universe * was considered for the role of Alexander Pierce, but turned it down due to his wife's pregnancy at the time. *Screenwriters Stephen McFeely and Christopher Markus originally proposed to have Nick Fury or Maria Hill to fill in Alexander Pierce's role in the Theft of the Mind Stone scene of Avengers: Endgame, if only Robert Redford had been unavailable, as he had retired from acting since the release of .‘Avengers: Endgame’: The Screenwriters Answer Every Question You Might Have *John Posey was a reader for the role of Alexander Pierce in Avengers: Endgame. References External Links * * * * es:Alexander Pierce ru:Александр Пирс Category:Captain America: The Winter Soldier Characters Category:Avengers: Endgame Characters Category:Comics Characters Category:Humans Category:Males Category:Blonde Hair Category:Blue Eyes Category:United States Government Officials Category:S.H.I.E.L.D. Leaders Category:Level 10 Category:World Security Council Members Category:HYDRA Leaders Category:Politicians Category:Villains Category:Deceased Characters Category:Characters Killed by Nick Fury